


Mirror, Mirror

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Identity Porn, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a wonderful boy friend to fulfill Steve's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Tony was lying comfortably by Steve's side, basking in the after glow. He leaned toward Steve and smiled, "Does it fulfill your fantasy?"

"It exceeds my expectation," Steve smiled in return.

Tony felt warm about the answer. He put a hand on Steve and whispered to him, satisfied to see the redness on his face. "That's good. Do you have more fantasy to share with me?"

"Well, I do, to be honest." Came the shy answer.

"Really? You're holding out from me. Do tell." It piqued Tony's curiosity. What kinds of fantasy would Steve have? Tony supposed it would be something relatively vanilla, as it was Steve.  


There was a pause. "Remember the Star Trek episode we watch?"

"Yeah," Tony still secretly thought Mirror!Spock was very sexy.

"What if there 's a mirror you, and he come here and pretend to be you and he..." Steve's face reddened like an apple.

Well considering their lives, it wasn't sadly an impossible scenario. "Then he what?" Tony deliberately pursued when Steve seemed hesitant  


"He climbed into the bed as you,... and maybe..."

"I hope you don't want to replace me with another." Tony teased.  


"Of course not!" Steve said outrageously. "But maybe the mirror you would be trying to pretend to be you and I only discover in the middle."

"What do you imagine the mirror!me would be?" Tony prodded. He would very much be interested in knowing more. It seemed more and more interesting.  


"More immoral, more dangerous, more unpredictable, I guess, like Mirror Spock. Is it all right to you?"

  "Of course it's. I 'll put a lot of thought to it," Tony promised. It was a chance that he wouldn't miss.  


"Thank you," Steve said, looking all innocent, and hot. Tony nodded to himself. He'll definitely put it as the highest priority.

<hr>

Steve lay on the bed with anticipation. Earlier Tony pulled him aside, winked at him and said that tonight would be the night to fulfill his fantasy.  Steve was surprised it came so soon. However, Tony was a wonderful boyfriend this way.

The door was opened. Steve raised his head and saw that it was Tony. In leather. The way he lounged against the door, and the way he looked.. Steve’s heart beat faster. He wondered whether it should be his cue to say something.  


“You look nice in it. I’ve never seen you in leather,” Steve said.

  
“Something flashed in Tony’s eyes, and he smiled, “I just want to try something new.” He climbed onto the bed and said, “I’m glad you like it. Now why don’t we lay some kind of game? I bring toys for you.” It was then Steve noticed Tony was carrying a suitcase.

“What kind of toys?”

Tony opened the suitcase and took out a pair of handcuffs. “Let’s try locking you up”    
“All right,” Steve said, curious to see Tony’s next move. So far aside from Tony's unusual outfit, Tony behaved within the norm. Steve suosed that he should lay along feigning ignorance.  


Tony told Steve to hold position, and professionally  locked Steve in place so Steve couldn’t move any more. He told Steve to test with the handcuffs. After Steve checked it and told Tony that it was fine, Tony bonded his legs. And then he just looked.

“I thought you wanted to get me naked,” Steve said.

“Don’t worry, I have it planned.” Tony stretched his hand into the suitcase and put out a knife. 

“Eh, Tony?” Steve asked with hesitation. He didn't mind knives, but it wasn't something they used often.  


“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” Tony said. He knelt on the bed, holding the knife and before Steve realized what Tony was planning, Tony started to cut Steve’s clothes.

Steve shivered when he realized the knife was ice cold.  The way the knife nearly touched the skin made everything feel sharper. If Tony pressed a bit harder there would be blood and mark, but Tony kept it just right and teased Steve with this.  He willed himself not to twitch when Tony was cutting open his pants, trusting Tony to know what he was doing. 

Tony put down the knife on the drawer by the bed, and whispered to Steve, “Look at yourself. You look fetching. “

Steve looked at himself and saw that his clothes were reduced into strips of cloth, with vast expense of his skin on display.  Somehow it seemed more obscene than stark nakedness. Tony’s glance made Steve self-conscious.

Tony knelt between Steve’s spread legs and just teased with his fingers. Not quite touching, not quite satisfying. Steve felt his sensitized skin heated until he cried out, “Touch me, Tony!”

“Beg me. Tell me how you like to be touched.”

“Anything you like, Tony , just...” Steve begged.

Finally, Tony had his hands on his chest, holding a nipple gently, and pinched. Steve cried out in pain, and then soothed by Tony’s fingers. Tony then held it in his mouth, not quite biting, tongue rolling around, putting Steve in the wave of pleasure and pain. 

Then he withdrew.

Steve wanted to pull him back, but his hands were held in places. So he culd only wih his mouth and eyes.    
But Tony seemed to take his time. He had a hand along Steve’s side to his thigh, but just refused to touch where Steve needed him most.

“You’re so hot, Steve. I want to keep you like this every day, have you prepared and I can come to you any time I want, and you’ll beg for it. Will you like it, Steve?” 

“It won’t be very convenient,” Steve managed to say, torn between whether to tell his buff. Tony really was merciless in his disguise.  


“But you’ll be so pretty.” Tony smiled. “Or I can pierce you myself, so you’ll bear my mark and feel it. And you’re not allowed to wear anything but the jewellery I gave to you.”

Steve’s face reddened at the visual image Tony’s mesmerizing voice injured in him. 

“And I’ll have you displayed to everyone who looks, to let your teammates see how hungry you are for me, to let they see how Captain America is a slut.”

Steve felt a mix of emotion of shame with arousal. “Tony, I...”

Tony’s hands framed Steve’s bulge. “See you’re already hard for me. And I don’t even touch you much.” He pet it some more, when Steve hopefully humped into Tony’s hand, Tony cruelly withdraw it. Steve whined in protest

Tony finally seemed to take pity to him and launched an attack of short touch and slash of tongue around him. But whenever Steve tried to lean to his touch, Tony just kept away from him, leaving Steve in a state of eternal frustration. 

“Please don’t keep me hanging. I need more...” Steve said, trying to rub Tony’s skin.

“You’ll want me anyway, right? No matter what , you just won’t say no. I want to try everything with you, to keep you as my pet.” Tony said. “Tell me you like me to do any things to you.”

“Tony, is something wrong? You usually don’t...” Steve managed to say. His brain was too occupied to figure out whether it was supposed to be a clue.  


“Then you deserve better like me,” Tony said, “Open your mouth for me.”

Steve obeyed. Tony spread and knelt around his chest,  pulling down his pants and putting his cock into Steve’s mouth, and shoved hard. Steve gasped when Tony kept pushing in more and maintained a fast rhythm. Steve could do nothing but take it. 

Finally Tony took it out, Steve’s head followed him, but Tony gasped. “I’ ve not done with you yet.”

He asked, “Where was the lube?”

  
“It was in that drawer,” Steve pointed. He guessed it was the cue for him to be suspicious. “Why don’t you know?”

Tony didn’t answer. He opened the drawer, took out the lube and popped it open. He applied the lube generous to his finger and then pressed into Steve. 

Steve sighed and couldn’t help but riding on Tony’s finger. And when it just touched there--- Steve saw star. 

Then Tony pressed close to Steve’s ears and said, “You’re so hot, so tight, you want more?”

“Yeah.”

Steve felt that he was stretched wide open when Tony added more. When Tony pulled out abruptly, Steve protested about the sudden emptiness and then moaned when Tony entered him. 

Steve whimpered when he was filled with Tony balls deep. Tony was just wild, and clearly was holding out from him. When Tony lay on Steve, Steve thought that it was the last moment he could be shocked into realization. “You’re not Tony... Ah,” Steve gasped when Tony found a new angle.

“Take you long enough,” Tony, or should Steve call not-Tony? said, licking Steve’s ear.

“Get out from me!” Steve shouted. He tried to push against the bonds, but carefully did not push too hard.  


“Really? Now?” Tony pushed out a little. Steve bit his lips. Then he shove into Steve again. 

“I don’t want it!”

“You’re a liar.” Sweat dropped from Tony’s face.

“What do you do to the real Tony?”  


“You’ll never know. He isn’t good enough for you anyway.”

“My Tony’s great!”

“Can he bring you this? He probably doesn’t train you enough. Not like mine.”

Then Tony added another finger beside him. Steve shamefully cried out in joy. He shoved his head. He shouldn’t.”   
“You’re going to come for me without me touching you at all. Tell me you like it.”

“I don’t like it,” Steve weakly protested.

“All right,” Tony said. And he withdrew everything and just let Steve hang there. Steve found that his body tried to catch Tony against his will.

“See, your body’s more honest than your pretty mouth.” Tony drove into Steve again. Finally Steve screamed and let Tony dragged out an orgasm from him. 

Steve floated for awhile, then he felt that someone was carefully cleaning him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Tony’s gentle face. 

“Does it fit your fantasy?”

“Better even,” Steve said shyly.

“That’s good.” He unlocked Steve and put the cuffs back. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. 

“Thank you,” Tony smiled at him.

 


End file.
